


Oh holy night

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Coffee Shops, Comeplay, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: Castiel trabaja en una cafetería. Esa navidad su jefe ha tenido una idea: hacer que los clientes habituales dejen mensajes con sus deseos navideños. La cosa parece ir bien, hasta que Cas se encuentra con una serie de deseos nada usuales.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Oh Holy Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oOiEtZwP1H0)

**Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN, AU

 **Pairing:** Dean/Cas

 **Petición de:** Rosa Shakruka Laniado

**Sin betear. Este fic pertenece a las Super Peticiones Navideñas 2020.**

**Warnings/Kinks:** 26 gags. 59 dom/sub. 100 Coffee shop. 101 anonimous love letter. 3 come play. 60. Comfort sex. 76 Christmas time! Pairing: Dean/Cas o Sam/Gabriel.

 **Resumen:** Castiel trabaja en una cafetería. Esa navidad su jefe ha tenido una idea: hacer que los clientes habituales dejen mensajes con sus deseos navideños. La cosa parece ir bien, hasta que Cas se encuentra con una serie de deseos nada usuales.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bajo otras circunstancias habría hecho un Sam/Gabriel porque es un pairing que me gusta mucho, pero sabiendo que este año ha sido tan especial y que el Destiel es prácticamente canon, creo que merecemos un fic más con ellos.

**OH HOLY NIGHT**

Al principio, Cas también pensó que la idea de su jefe era muy buena, hasta que supo que sería él el encargado de leer todas las peticiones, hacer un listado y pasárselo al jefe para cumplir en la medida de lo posible los deseos de sus clientes.

Las primeras peticiones fueron bastantes normales y muchas coincidían. La mayoría querían algún tipo de descuento en su consumición, otros querían un bombón con su café, otros querían un carnet para ir poniendo sellos hasta que les saliera algo gratis y así todo por el estilo.

Hasta que llegó la primera petición. Era una letra clara, algo cursiva hacia la izquierda y, en ocasiones, irregular. En ella se leía _¿Poder besar al chico guapo de ojos azules entra dentro del rollo este de las peticiones navideñas? Porque si es así, me apunto._

A Castiel le hizo gracia y se guardó la petición. Había decidido no enseñársela a su jefe porque sabía que le haría alguna broma de mal gusto y ellos dos no solían compartir el mismo humor precisamente.

Al día siguiente llegó otra petición. Esta vez algo menos inocente: _Hoy estás increíblemente sexy con esos pantalones vaqueros. Te quedan muy bien, aunque te preferiría sin ellos._ No pudo evitar sonrojarse después de haberlo leído. ¿Era un hombre o una mujer el que escribía las notas? Había intentado estar atento, pero siempre había mucho jaleo en la tienda, clientes entrando y saliendo, y casi todos echaban su petición en esa urna que algunos clientes movían para intentar llamar a la suerte para que su petición saliera elegida.

¿Quién podía ser? ¿Y si se trataba de algún bromista? ¿O de un loco? Por alguna extraña razón, él creía que esas notas eran auténticas y no había malas intenciones tras ellas.

Esa noche Cas terminó muy tarde. Estaba muy cansado y había tenido un día horrible; varios clientes se habían puesto de acuerdo para estar más desagradables de lo normal con cero empatía y paciencia que, sumado a que no se encontraba del todo bien, y que había tenido varios percances, solo habían servido para que llegara exhausto al final del día. Y aún le quedaba mirar el montón de peticiones.

Fue abriendo una tras otra con rapidez, a la espera de toparse con la que estaba buscando. Cuando pensó que ese día no iba a recibir ninguna nota, esta apareció ante sus ojos y, esta vez, más larga de lo normal: _Hoy he sabido que te llamas Castiel. Cas. Llevo un rato observándote y tú apenas me has mirado. Es normal. Esto está lleno y hay varios hijos de puta que te han tocado los cojones hoy. Créeme que me han dado ganas de partirles la cara. Al cabrón de tu jefe también, porque no te ha apoyado en ningún momento. ¿Puedo poner como petición que se quede en su casa y no aparezca más por la tienda? No sabes lo que me gustaría poder charlar contigo, pero solo me atrevo a pedirte mi café y nada más. ¿Qué voy a decirte? Porque lo más probable es que ni estés leyendo eso y el mamón de tu jefe se esté partiendo el culo conmigo. Si me estás leyendo, mañana ponte una camiseta naranja. Y cámbiate la pulsera que llevas de muñeca. Entonces sabré que al menos has leído esta nota y que, no sé, sientes interés por mí, aunque no sepas quién soy._

Lo primero que Castiel hizo a la mañana siguiente al levantarse fue comprarse una camiseta naranja porque no tenía. Ya se había cambiado la pulsera. En cuanto había leído la nota, no fuera que se le olvidara. Se sentía nervioso y excitado. Esa persona misteriosa podía ser cualquiera y él solo podía sonreír a todo el mundo porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién podía ser.

El día pasó con lentitud. Intentó memorizar las caras de las personas a las que atendía. Incluso se mostró mucho más hablador de lo normal, por si acaso podía sacar algún tipo de información, pero Charlie, su compañera, atendía también a mucha gente y él no podía estar atento a todo el mundo mientras trabajaba. Era imposible.

Esa noche, abrió las notas de manera frenética. Buscando la esperada nota. Esta no se hizo de rogar y apareció de las primeras: _Hola, Cas. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que sentí al entrar hoy en la cafetería y ver tu camiseta naranja. También te has cambiado la pulsera. Me dieron unas ganas terribles de correr y decir que era yo, pero me da reparo, ¿sabes? porque no sé si estamos en la misma página del libro. Para que me conozcas un poco más, te hablaré un poco sobre mí. Soy mecánico. Trabajo en una empresa de coches y me encanta conducir. Me encantan las hamburguesas y el pastel de manzana. Soy gay, aunque jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano. No es que me avergüence; simplemente soy como soy, sin etiquetas. No voy a negarte que he pensado en ti de manera sexual. Me encantaría poder tenerte una noche para mí. Tengo unos gustos peculiares que no todo el mundo comparte. Yo he visto algo en ti, pero... ¿cómo puedo estar seguro?_

Castiel quiso gritar de frustración cuando vio que la nota terminaba ahí. ¿Qué gustos tenía ese hombre? Que ya sabía que era un hombre. Genial, porque él también era gay. Siempre lo había sabido sin tener la menor duda. Ahora solo le faltaba saber qué gustos serían esos. ¿Cómo diablos podía saberlo?

La Navidad se acercaba y la tienda cada vez estaba más atestada de decoración. El árbol lucía maravilloso y enorme en una esquina de la tienda. Él llegó temprano, ilusionado pero cansado porque no había dormido nada la noche anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en el chico misterioso. ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué gustos serían esos?

Al terminar su jornada laboral, mandó a Charlie a casa lo más pronto que pudo y terminó de recoger en un tiempo récord. Sacó todas las notas y comenzó a buscar desesperado la que él buscaba. Porque tenía que estar. No podía haber fallado, ¿no? Todos los días intentaba retener las caras de los clientes y reconocía a varios que iban todos los días, pero a la mayoría les pillaba de camino al trabajo, o a la vuelta. Tenían una clientela bastante fiel. Podía ser cualquiera.

Después de un rato largo, al fin la encontró: _Si te apetece mandarme mensajes, este es mi número de teléfono. 555-3465. D._

Castiel miró el reloj. ¿Era demasiado tarde para mandarle un mensaje? Esperaba que no, porque no podía esperar al día siguiente. Cogió su teléfono móvil y guardó el teléfono. Abrió la aplicación de los mensajes y meditó unos segundos. Ojalá todo eso no fuera una locura.

_"Hola. Soy Cas."_

Esperó un par de minutos, pero no hubo respuesta. ¿Y si estaba trabajando? ¿O dormido? También podía estar en su casa, con su mujer y sus hijos. Podía ser tantas cosas... Entonces el teléfono le vibró en la mano.

_"Hola, Cas. Ya veo que has encontrado mi nota. Me alegro de que me hayas escrito."_

Castiel sonrió. ¿Quién era ese hombre? A veces solía anotar los nombres de los clientes en los vasos de papel del café, sobre todo cuando llegaban en grupo, pero en ese momento no recordaba ninguno que empezara con esa letra.

" _Mañana estaré atento a todos los clientes que su nombre empieza por una D_ _😉_ _"._

_"Nunca te he dicho mi nombre. Una vez me lo preguntaste y te dije otro que no era el mío."_

Castiel frunció el ceño y tecleó rápido.

_"¿Por qué?_

D no tardó en responder.

_"Porque me daba vergüenza que supieras que era yo el que te mandaba los mensajes."_

_"¿Y eso por qué? ¿Nos conocemos?_

_"No. Aparte de una conversación normal de cliente, jamás hemos cruzado más de cinco frases seguidas."_

Castiel miró el reloj. Se le estaba haciendo tardísimo y aún no había cerrado, pero antes tenía que aclararse todo lo que fuera posible.

 _"No entiendo. ¿De verdad eres ten vergonzoso? Te aseguro que no voy a reírme de ti. No soy una persona que se divierta humillando a las personas."_ Acto seguido volvió a mandarle otro mensaje, antes de que se le pasara el momentáneo enfado que se había apoderado de él. _"Mira, no puedo obligarte a que me digas quién eres, pero tú juegas con ventaja y eso no es justo."_ Al no obtener respuesta, mandó un último mensaje: _"Tengo que cerrar y marcharme a casa. Supongo que mañana te veré."_

Castiel se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y terminó con su trabajo. No había tenido respuesta y eso le preocupaba. Quizás ese chico misterioso no se esperaba esas palabras y se hubiera molestado. Al diablo con todo. Puso el teléfono en silencio y se marchó a casa. Al llegar a casa se metió en la cama. Estaba enfadado, pero no sabía si con él mismo por cómo había reaccionado o por el silencio que había obtenido.

El despertador sonó despiadado sin importarle que hubiera pasado una noche horrible. Aunque había dormido, no había descansado, y se sentía con más sueño de lo normal. Se metió en la ducha, se vistió, se hizo unas tostadas y se preparó para abrir la cafetería a primera hora.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, encendió su teléfono móvil. Un mensaje consiguió que frenara en seco en el último escalón.

_"Hoy te diré mi nombre y me iré."_

Castiel respondió en el acto.

_"De acuerdo. Perdón por mis palabras de ayer. No quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras."_

La respuesta de D no tardó en llegar.

_"No te preocupes. Nos vemos luego, pero no me seguirás, ¿entendido?"_

Castiel respondió con un icono asintiendo y corrió al trabajo. Quería llegar cuanto antes porque D no le había dicho a qué hora solía pasar.

Su turno estaba llegando a su fin y Castiel apenas podía mantener los nervios en su sitio. Había atendido a muchos clientes, pero ninguno era él. Lo sabía, y eso que había servido a varios Daniels y Damians, pero ninguno de esos era su D. Algo le decía que no. Cuando ya casi había tirado la toalla pensando que le había tomado el pelo, llegó un cliente a la barra y esperó a que lo sirviera.

—¿Me puede poner un café solo con doble de azúcar, por favor? Vaso grande.

Castiel asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Había entrado en modo automático y lo único que quería era que terminara su turno para marcharse a casa.

—Aquí tiene. —Agarró el vaso del cliente, le puso la tapa y cogió el rotulador que tenía en el mostrador—. ¿Le pongo algún nombre?

—Sí. Dean.

Castiel se quedó quieto, con el rotulador sin llegar a tocar la superficie del vaso. Despacio, levantó la mirada y la fijó al hombre que había al otro lado del mostrador. Lo reconocía. Lo veía a diario, desde hacía mucho tiempo, además. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida. ¿Cómo había podido un hombre así fijarse en él? Y lo que le provocaba más curiosidad; ¿Cómo diablos ese hombre tan atractivo era tan inseguro?

—Dean —repitió sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz. Acabó reaccionando, escribió el nombre en el vaso y se lo tendió—. Son tres cincuenta.

Dean puso las monedas exactas sobre el mostrador y cogió el vaso. Sabía que Castiel se había dado cuenta de que era él y eso le había producido una satisfacción que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Gracias, Cas.

Castiel solo atinó a recoger las monedas y mirarle mientras el otro se marchaba. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Lo siguió hacia la puerta, donde Dean se detuvo, escribió algo en la nota, se giró para mirarle, y luego echó el papel en la urna como cada día. Ojalá hubiera podido ir a por el papel inmediatamente, pero no le quedaba otra que esperar a que se hubieran marchado todos.

Fue una tarde eterna hasta que al fin pudo buscar la deseada nota. Cuando la encontró, una sonrisa le invadió el rostro.

_"He tenido ganas de saltar el mostrador y comerte a besos allí en medio al ver cómo tu cara cambiaba al oír mi nombre."_

Castiel fue a por su teléfono para responder enseguida.

_"Eres... jamás habría imaginado que eras tú."_

Dean respondió un segundo más tarde.

_"¿Has reconocido mi cara de otras veces anteriores?_

Había llegado el momento de ser brutalmente honesto.

_"Por supuesto que sí, y precisamente por eso me cuesta creer que esté haciendo esto porque podrías tener a la persona que te diera la gana sin necesidad de dar tantas vueltas."_

Mientras esperaba respuesta, Castiel comenzó a recoger para ir ganando tiempo. En cuanto escuchó su teléfono vibrar, corrió a por él.

_"La gente ve mi físico, y se quedan ahí, sin importar cómo sea yo en realidad. Aunque te cueste creerlo, soy muy tímido y no me atrevía a decirte que, desde que te vi, no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti."_

Castiel se sonrojó por sus palabras. Entonces recordó una cosa que Dean le había dicho en una de las primeras notas. Curioso, decidió preguntarle.

_"Me dijiste que tenías gustos peculiares. ¿Cuáles son?"_

_"No... no quiero que pienses que soy un tío raro."_

Castiel frunció el ceño porque sabía que había mucha gente extraña por el mundo. Recordó por ejemplo el caso de ese tío que conoció a otro por internet, quedaron, y se comió su pene. En el sentido más literal de la palabra.

_"A todos nos gustan cosas distintas. Quizás coincidamos. ¿Me cuentas tus secretos y yo te cuento los míos?_

_"De acuerdo... Me gusta dominar a mis parejas. En la cama, me refiero. No soy ningún machista ni manipulador. Pero en la cama... me gusta encargarme de todo, mimar a mi chico, ordenarle y complacerle. No sé si me entiendes."_

A Castiel se le secó la boca porque eso que Dean quería decirle tenía un nombre. Sin pensarlo, lo escribió.

 _"Eres un amo."_ No fue una pregunta.

_"Sí."_

Castiel había comenzado a temblar sin saberlo. Tampoco se percató de que la polla le había dado un pequeño brinco al leer la afirmación de Dean. Nunca había probado nada de eso y le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Sin pensar muy bien qué era lo que escribía, le mandó un mensaje a Dean.

_"Quiero."_

La respuesta de Dean fue inmediata.

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

_"Que seas mi amo."_

_CONTINUARÁ_


	2. Chapter 2

Dean iba camino de la cafetería. No podía negar que estaba nervioso. Había quedado con Cas a última hora, justo antes de cerrar. Los miércoles a esa hora había muy poca clientela y podrían tomarse un café tranquilos y charlar un poco. Cuando llegó, Cas lo saludó desde detrás de la barra. Cerró la puerta tras él y camino hacia el mostrador.

—Hola. —Sí. Estaba nervioso, y tenía que calmarse porque, ¿quién iba a fiarse de un amo que no podía controlarse con algo tan sencillo?

Castiel cerró la caja y lo miró. Aún no se creía que ese hombre tan atractivo hubiera comenzado todo eso y se hubiera fijado en él.

—¿Te pongo un café? Vaso grande, solo y doble de azúcar, ¿verdad?

—Veo que te lo has aprendido.

Castiel se ruborizó levemente.

—Bueno, ya me lo sabía de antes porque llevas mucho tiempo viniendo, pero desde ayer se me ha grabado a fuego en la cabeza, sí.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los taburetes detrás del expositor de dulces.

—¿Se te pasó por la cabeza que podía ser yo el de las notas?

—No. —Castiel respondió en el acto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque los tíos como tú no se fijan en los tíos como yo.

Dean se ruborizó. Era consciente, y mucho, de que era muy atractivo y que ejercía demasiado poder gracias a eso tanto en hombres como en mujeres. Lo cierto es que tampoco entendía cómo nadie se había fijado en Castiel porque el tipo no estaba nada mal.

—Te habrás encontrado solo con capullos. Gracias, eres muy amable —dijo cuando Castiel le puso el café delante.

—El placer es mío. ¿Puedo servirte algo más?

Ambos se miraron en ese momento, sintiendo lo mismo; como parte de un rol que estaban deseando llevar a cabo.

Cas tosió para reaccionar.

—Tarta de manzana. Es casera.

—La probaré —respondió Dean sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Bajo la atenta de mirada de ese hombre, Cas fue a por una porción. La puso en un plato junto con un tenedor para colocarla delante de Dean.

—Espero que te guste.

Dean cogió el tenedor y se llevó un trozo generoso a los labios. No necesitó saborearlo demasiado para apreciar que esa era una de las mejores tartas de manzana que había probado en la vida.

—Está deliciosa. Es mi postre favorito.

Castiel tuvo que darle la razón porque la había probado más de una vez.

—Sí. Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando con ese obrador y hacen unas cosas increíbles. Lo que no entiendo es, si llevas tanto viniendo, cómo que no la has probado antes.

Dean fue sincero. No podía no serlo.

—Porque, en realidad, era mi postre favorito. Desde que vengo aquí tengo otro, pero lo que quería no estaba en el menú.

Las mejillas de Cas subieron de tono porque sabía que hablaba de él.

—Tenías que haberme preguntado antes, entonces.

—Touché. —Dean se llevó el borde del vaso desechable a la boca y le dio un sorbo—. Es fabuloso. ¿El café lo haces tú o viene ya en cápsulas o algo?

—Lo hago yo. Cada uno tiene su toque. Por eso siempre tengo el mismo turno. Una vez me cambiaron y los clientes se quejaron de que no era el mismo café. Así que siempre tengo el mismo turno cuando los demás rotan.

—No me extraña que hagas un café tan bueno. Tienes unas manos muy bonitas.

Si Castiel seguía poniéndose así de colorado, le explotaría la cabeza de un momento a otro, pero no dijo nada.

—Tengo que irme. He quedado con mi hermano para ayudarle con su coche. No le arranca y no encuentra el fallo. —Sacó algo de dinero suelto para pagar, pero se detuvo al ver a Castiel.

—Yo te invito.

—Gracias. ¿Te apetece escribirme cuando termines el turno? No importa que sea tarde.

—Sí. Lo haré. —La sonrisa le llegaba de oreja a oreja—. Hoy echaré de menos buscar tu nota entre todas las demás.

Dean se encogió de hombros, se levantó del taburete y caminó hacia la entrada. Una vez allí, rellenó algo rápido donde siempre, dobló la nota y la metió en la urna. Vio que Castiel lo miraba, le guiñó el ojo, y se marchó.

Castiel apenas pudo esperar a que se fuera el último cliente para correr hacia la urna y buscar como un loco. Cuando la encontró, la releyó dos veces antes de poder reaccionar.

_"Necesito tenerte."_

El cuerpo de Cas reaccionó al instante. Jamás unas palabras habían hecho tanto efecto en él. No se lo pensó más y cogió el teléfono para responderle.

_"Sí. Por favor. No puedo esperar más. ¿Mañana?"_

Dean leyó el mensaje y sonrió, complacido. Él tampoco podía esperar más, pero mañana era 24 de diciembre, aunque podían quedar luego. Todo era proponérselo.

_"Mañana es 24. ¿Recuerdas? Ceno con mi hermano y su mujer, pero podemos quedar más tarde. ¿Qué te parece después de media noche? En mi casa."_

A Cas se le había ido por completo en qué día vivía. Él también tenía que cenar con sus hermanos, pero para la media noche ya habría terminado de sobra. Le puso un _Ok_ y siguió recogiendo para cerrar cuanto antes. Tenía que dejarlo todo listo para el día siguiente.

La cena fue tranquila y eso que no las tenía todas consigo porque sus hermanos eran muy impredecibles y lo mismo podían llevarse fatal, que ser los mejores amigos. Luci, Baltasar, Uriel, Gabriel, Anna, y Michael eran un combo explosivo, sobre todos los más mayores, que solían imponerse siempre ante los demás.

Esa Navidad, Cas pasó de todas las puyas y bromas de sus hermanos y se dedicó a estar pendiente de la hora.

Dean le había mandado su ubicación y habían quedado a las doce y media de la noche en la puerta de su casa. Él tendría que salir antes de casa de Sam para pasarse por la suya. Quería prepararse bien y coger su regalo para Cas. No había querido llevarlo a casa de su hermano porque Sammy y su cuñada le habrían hecho demasiadas preguntas y él no estaba preparado para responder ninguna.

Cas llegó a su casa por los pelos, los justo para asearse y prepararse. Cogió su regalo y salió corriendo de allí rumbo a casa de Dean. Por suerte no estaba a demasiada distancia de su casa y podía ir andando. Había comenzado a nevar, pero era algo muy sutil y liviano.

Dean y él aparecieron por la misma esquina a la vez.

—Vamos, esta es mi casa. —Miró el cielo mientras metía la llave en la cerradura—. Está empezando a nevar más fuerte.

La casa de Dean estaba en un barrio modesto. Tenía dos plantas, aunque no era demasiado grande, aunque sí acogedora.

Dean entró en el salón, encendió la luz y enchufó un interruptor. Las luces de un árbol bastante grande se encendieron para llenar de colorido la habitación.

—No te hacía de los que ponían un árbol gigantesco lleno de luces y adornos.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa. Se quitó la chaqueta y caminó hacia el árbol.

—Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que lo pongo. Ayer me acordé de que, hace no mucho en la cafetería, estabas hablando con una clienta que estaba delante de mí, de que te encantaba la navidad, las luces, el árbol y todo lo que ello implicaba. Así que ayer me puse las pilas después de quedar con mi hermano y lo monté todo.

Castiel estaba abrumado por ese detalle.

—Es un gesto muy bonito de tu parte, Dean. Muchas gracias. No tenías que haberte molestado.

—Quiero complacerte en todo —respondió con la voz grave, casi gutural—. Además; necesitaba un sitio para que Santa dejara tu regalo.

Castiel miró a los pies del árbol para encontrar un paquete que estaba sin envolver. Caminó hacia él, se agachó para cogerlo y miró a Dean.

—¿Es para mí?

Dean asintió, maravillado por la inocente cara de Castiel. Se le veía tan feliz... si se lo pidiera, sería capaz de hacer que todos los días fueran Navidad para él.

—Ábrelo.

Castiel obedeció y desenvolvió el lazo en un segundo. Cuando levantó la tapa, ante sus ojos apareció un collar. No estaba muy puesto en ese tema, pero algo le decía que era para él.

—Es un collar de sumisión. —Comenzó a explicar Dean cuando vio que lo cogía con una de las manos—. Bueno, este es de prueba. Hay tres niveles que van aumentando conforme se incremente nuestra confianza. ¿Te gusta?

Durante un segundo, Dean sintió algo de ansiedad. Ese no era el típico regalo de Navidad, como podían ser unos calcetines o un jersey con un reno. Ese regalo llevaba implícito un millón de cosas.

—Sí. —Castiel levantó la mirada hacia su amo y le tendió el regalo—. ¿Me lo pones?

A Dean se le secó la boca porque nada le apetecía más que hincarle el diente a esa jugosa piel. Agarró el collar de cuero fino y se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

—La ceremonia del collar suele llevar consigo el cumplimiento de un contrato por parte de ambos; tú como sumiso y yo como amo. En él se reflejan los límites de nuestro acuerdo, hasta dónde podemos llegar y que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se sobrepasarán.

—Entiendo. Me parece bien porque no quiero meter la pata.

—No la meterás porque yo te guiaré.

A Castiel le gustó esa seguridad porque no estaba acostumbrada a ella.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti. —Metió la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo que no se había quitado y le tendió una caja que cabía en la palma de su mano.

—No tenías que haberte molestado.

—No he sido yo; ha sido Santa.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a abrir el regalo. Ante él apareció un arnés de cuero, con una pelota para meter en la boca. Era discreto, elegante y negro entero. Alzó una ceja y miró a Castiel.

—¿Y esto?

—Quiero que me lo pongas.

—Aún no hemos firmado ningún contrato y ya te has puesto completamente en mis manos.

—Confío sin dudar en ti.

Dean rugió por dentro, complacido por esa respuesta. Castiel no le dejó reponerse.

—Quiero estar contigo, amo.

Se podía haber dicho más alto, pero no más claro. Dean no quería acelerarse en hacer las cosas, pero resistirse a eso era prácticamente imposible.

—Podemos desarrollar el contrato mañana. Hoy podemos tener una primera toma de contacto. También se entrega una analítica médica donde se especifique que no hay nada extraño.

—Mi última analítica fue hace tres semanas. Y todo está correcto. Hace más de un año que tengo relaciones con nadie.

Dean no podía haber estado más feliz ni queriendo.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por mis pruebas? —Lo picó.

—Confío en mi amo. —Fue su única respuesta.

Dean se inclinó para besarle, incapaz ya de aplazarlo por más tiempo. Llevaba semanas así, soñando con ese momento, con probar sus labios, y ahora que por fin lo había hecho, la realidad superaba la ficción con creces. Lo besó con ganas, probándole y exigiéndole que respondiera de la misma manera, aunque no fuera necesario porque el ímpetu de Cas casi rivalizaba con la de él. Cuando se apartó para tomar algo de oxígeno, lo miró a la cara.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, Cas, y no quiero que haya ningún problema entre nosotros. Si te parece bien, haremos un contrato verbal rápido aquí con lo básico y mañana lo redactaremos todo.

Castiel asintió y esperó.

Dean soltó la caja del gag que aún tenía en la mano y lo llevó con él al sofá.

—Los contratos suelen tener cinco partes. En la primera se habla de lo que esperamos ambas partes, por ejemplo yo espero que tú acates todas mis órdenes cuando comencemos la sesión, que solo serán sexuales. Quiere decir, que en nuestro día a día, no llevaremos este rol, a no ser que digamos lo contrario. Tú podrás dictaminar si quieres algún cuidado especial.

—Confío en ti.

Dean asintió y siguió con la explicación.

—En el segundo punto del contrato explicaremos hasta dónde queremos llegar y el punto tres trata sobre lo que nunca sobrepasaremos bajo ningún concepto. No sé, por ejemplo... que no te azote.

—Confío en ti y sé que no me harás daño.

—El daño es muy subjetivo, pero ya estableceremos el código de color y dolor más adelante. El punto cuatro es donde estableceremos nuestro código de seguridad con alguna palabra que pongamos en común o, en el caso de que estés usando el gag o alguna otra cosa que te impida hablar, realizar una señal establecida.

—Como por ejemplo cruzar los dedos.

—Si te gusta esa, la añadiré mañana al contrato. Y, por último, el compromiso de fe. Aquí es donde nos aseguramos de que nuestra relación es libre, sana y consensuada y que esto no afectará a nuestra vida, ni a nuestro trabajo, ni a nuestra vida familiar. Yo acepto tu fe en mí y te garantizo someter todos tus sentidos a estimulación máxima de la manera más deliciosa y pervertida y jamás dejaré de inventar, educar y adiestrarte sin fin en tu búsqueda del Nirvana o aceptación total a lo que te ocurra por medio de la herramienta de la sumisión. Y tú depositas tu confianza en mí y aquí redactas lo que quieras además de lo básico. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Castiel asintió. Tenía una pregunta y no estaba seguro de hacerla porque no quería meter la pata.

—Sí... —Al ver que Dean esperaba a que hablase, no le quedó más remedio que soltarla—. ¿Has... tenido más sumisos?

—Sí. Si te dijera que no, no sería un buen maestro, pero eso pertenece al pasado, y nuestros pasados ya quedaron atrás. Ahora estamos aquí, tú y yo, y quiero hacerte feliz y complacerte todo el tiempo que ambos queramos.

Dean llevaba razón y Castiel así se lo hizo saber al asentir. Lo miró a los ojos y dejó el pasado atrás.

—Quiero ser tuyo.

Dean se levantó del sofá y tiró de él con suavidad hasta tenerlo delante. Entonces comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. Luego le dijo que se quitara los zapatos y los calcetines. Con calma, fue deshaciéndose de los pantalones y de la ropa interior, hasta que lo dejó completamente desnudo. Le complacía verle así. Lo había imaginado mil veces y en ninguna de esas visiones se había acercado a la perfección que de verdad era. Le acarició la clavícula con las yemas de los dedos y le recorrió todo el cuello hasta la nuca. Le acarició con el hueco de la mano y lo acercó a él para besarle. El cuero del collar le rozaba la piel y le recordaba que al fin era suyo.

—Te concedo una petición antes de ponerte el arnés en la boca. ¿Qué quieres?

Castiel no lo dudó.

—Quiero chuparte la polla.

De la garganta de Dean nació un gruñido que Castiel solo pudo interpretar como algo bueno. Poco a poco le iba conociendo y eso les haría disfrutar aún más.

—Arrodíllate y enséñame qué es lo que tienes en mente.

Castiel obedeció. Con presteza, le abrió el cinturón y la cremallera del pantalón. Ante sus ojos apareció un bulto todavía oculto por la ropa interior. Tiró del elástico y la polla de Dean apareció ante sus ojos, hinchada y húmeda, rezumando deseo. Sin dudar, acercó los labios y lo acogió en su boca, despacio en un primer momento, para saborearle y ajustarse a él. Luego lo cubrió por entero, hasta que hizo desaparecer el grueso mástil por su garganta. Escuchar el gruñido de su amo avivó su osadía y extrajo la erección, esta vez cubierta de saliva, para volver a repetir lo mismo un par de veces más.

Dean se movió. Cogió el gag del sofá y esperó a que Castiel se levantara para colocárselo. Cuando le ajustó la hebilla por detrás de la cabeza, dio la vuelta y le miró los labios carnosos de hombre que rodeaban la bola negra.

—Como no puedes hablar y aún estamos a prueba, cuando algo no te guste o quieras que pare, darás más de tres golpes con cualquiera de tus manos sobre el suelo, el sofá o sobre mí mismo hasta que yo pare. Si me has entendido, asiente.

Castiel asintió.

—Bien. —Dean lo guio para que se sentara en el suelo, sobre toda la ropa que habían ido tirando a sus pies. Luego, frente a él, comenzó a quitarse la ropa despacio. Podía ver en los ojos de su sumiso que le excitaba lo que veía. Eso le hizo sentirse muy bien. Quería complacerle de todas las maneras que existieran. Caminó hacia el interruptor de la pared más cercano y apagó la luz del salón dejando solo las luces del árbol encendidas. Luego regresó a su sitio y, vistiendo solo su erección, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se inclinó hacia delante y, sin quitar los ojos de los suyos, lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta de la polla.

Castiel mordió la bola y respiró hondo. Había doblado las piernas y las había separado hacia los lados para dejarle más margen de maniobra a su amo. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Las luces de colores que cambiaban de tonalidad muy despacio mandaban destellos de colores por todas partes, pero él solo tenía ojos para su polla cuando se perdía dentro de esos labios. Su amo tenía unos labios gruesos y sensuales. Demasiado sexys para ser de hombre. Demasiado increíbles para ser reales. Un pensamiento le llevó a otro y jadeó, creyendo que ahí acabaría toda esa ola de placer, pero se equivocaba.

Dean se había dado cuenta de la velocidad que estaba cogiendo su sumiso, y le obligó a ir a su ritmo, por eso dejó de lamerle y le colocó un dedo sobre el glande. Eso logró que su cuerpo se calmara. Luego volvió a acogerle en su boca, hasta que lo sintió respirar agónico, entonces paró tras repetir la misma operación. Cada vez que lo hacía, podía escuchar los jadeos de Cas, subiendo de tono, hasta que esta última vez, un gemido lastimero le hizo cambiar el siguiente movimiento; lo agarró con la mano y comenzó a masturbarle despacio, de nuevo con la mirada fija en él.

—Córrete para mí.

Castiel estaba sudando, con el flequillo algo pegado a la frente y el corazón a mil. Asintió como pudo, perdido en una ola de agonía y anhelo. Cuando sintió que esa mano le abarcaba y apretaba la polla, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A Dean le encantó ver cómo se corría sobre sus dedos. Algunas gotas salpicaban sobre el vientre y el estómago. Hasta que el vendaval pasó y lo vio laxo sobre la ropa, jadeando, y con los ojos cerrados. Podía parecer que ahí había terminado el juego, pero este no había hecho más que empezar.

Se incorporó un poco y le soltó la erección, que había ido perdiendo fuerza conforme el orgasmo había ido alejándose de su cuerpo. Con los dedos manchados de semen, le recorrió con el dedo corazón entre los dos testículos y fue con lentitud hacia abajo, aprovechando que Cas tenía las piernas dobladas y separadas hacia los lados.

Ese dedo curioso y pegajoso llegó a su ano. Lo rodeó para lubricarle la zona para luego, abrirse paso poco a poco en él.

Castiel abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia él. Su amo lo miraba a su vez que incursionaba con el dedo muy despacio hasta colarse dentro. Volvió a sacarlo, pasó el dedo por su estómago para embadurnarse del semen que aún quedaba ahí y luego lo llevó de regreso a su entrada, esta vez para adentrarse un poco más.

Comenzó a sacar y meter el dedo mientras lo movía a su vez en pequeños círculos. Hasta que añadió otro dígito. Entonces fue cuando sintió el cuerpo de Cas contraerse y su erección cobrar vida de nuevo. Había llegado el momento; extrajo los dedos y lo giró para que se diera la vuelta para quedar a cuatro patas frente a él. Se acomodó tras su cuerpo mientras observaba ese trasero sexy y preparado. Dean se agarró la polla, tanteó la entrada con el glande y, tras un pequeño masaje circular, entró en él.

Ambos jadearon a la vez, pero solo se escuchó a Dean, que lo agarró de las caderas y comenzó a entrar y a salir de su cuerpo una y otra vez. En el salón solo se escuchaba el sonido de ambos cuerpos chocando entre sí, a veces al compás del cambio de luces del árbol de navidad.

Castiel se estaba volviendo loco. El deseo había tomado posesión de su cuerpo de una forma pavorosa. Era como estar a las puertas de lanzarse de cabeza al vacío, pero no caer nunca. El orgasmo avecinaba con tomarle, pero lo dejaba ahí, anhelando ese momento que parecía eterno. Había comenzado lloriquear de placer y le dolía la polla que parecía a punto de explotar. Arrodillado como estaba, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la desordenada ropa, se mecía de atrás hacia delante. De tener la boca abierta, mordiendo la bola de goma, un hilo de saliva había ido deslizándose por sus labios hasta perderse en algún punto de las prendas arremolinadas bajo sus brazos.

Dean lo sentía. Podía escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos casi agónicos de estar en el borde del precipicio, observando todo bajo sus pies, pero sin llegar a lanzarse nunca. Conocía esa sensación. La había vivido. La había proporcionado muchísimas veces, y le satisfacía como nada. Se sentía poderoso, el único que podía rescatarle de ese mundo monstruoso para llevarle a la gloria una y otra vez. Todas las veces que quisiera. Pero esta vez, él también estaba preparado y lo deseaba demasiado. Salió de Cas y le dio la vuelta para tumbarlo boca arriba. Estiró el brazo por detrás del cuello del hombre para desabrocharle el arnés. Luego se lo quitó despacio. Lo lanzó a un lado y llevó la mano a la mandíbula de Castiel para comenzar a darle unos pequeños masajes para que su boca volviera a su sitio que no se hiciera daño en ningún músculo.

Cuando se tumbó sobre él, atinó con la polla para quedarse entre sus nalgas. Al ir a besarle para comprobar que la boca de su sumiso estaba en perfecto estado, movió las caderas y se adentró en él de una sola estocada.

Ambos jadearon sobre los labios del otro y se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que Dean le agarró las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y entrelazó los dedos con lo de él a la par que entraba y salía de su cuerpo como un loco. Ya no había marcha atrás y lo sabía.

Dean comenzó a correrse en ese estrecho canal mientras lo besaba como no había besado jamás a nadie. Su vida dependía de ello, o al menos así era como lo sentía él. Cuando sintió que Castiel gemía bajo sus labios, hambriento, se incorporó, salió de él, se quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas y le cubrió la erección con la boca. Segundos más tarde su sumiso se corría al fondo de su garganta mientras jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez. Extasiado, se incorporó, con los labios húmedos por el semen, y volvió a hundirse en él para terminar de cabalgar su orgasmo.

Un minuto más tarde, los dos estaban tumbados sobre el suelo, siendo bañados por las luces multicolor del árbol.

Dean fue el primero en reaccionar, que buscó la manta del sofá y envolvió a Cas con ella. Luego lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hacia su dormitorio en la planta de arriba.

Lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama. Se tumbó a su lado y los tapó a ambos. Parecía que hacía más frío que antes, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Sería porque la nieve se había hecho más espesa a lo largo de la noche.

Castiel fue volviendo en sí poco a poco. Se sentía protegido y a salvo rodeado por esos fuertes brazos. Jamás se había sentido así de bien.

—Cuando dejes de temblar nos daremos un baño caliente. Yo te frotaré la espalda. Y luego te prepararé una taza de chocolate muy caliente. Es mi especialidad.

Cas parpadeó, medio soñoliento.

—Gracias.

Dean hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba su aroma.

—Gracias a ti —susurró, aunque sabía que ya se había quedado dormido. Tenía su cuerpo pegado a su espalda y supo el momento exacto en que se había relajado en sus brazos, sumido en un sueño reparador. Sentía ese trasero pegajoso por su semen pegado a su miembro y eso le hizo recordar lo que habían vivido ahí abajo. Y solo habían hecho más que comenzar. No quería ni pensar en lo que podían convertirse con un poco más de tiempo y práctica.

Con esa imagen prometedora en la cabeza, Dean cayó también dormido, abrazado a la persona que ya había jurado proteger y satisfacer, esta vez para toda la vida.

FIN


End file.
